Him and her
by V12 Vantage
Summary: What if the doctor regenerated to his old self. A rewrite of series 8 with the 10th doctor


New regeneration cycle another thirteen lifetimes to live the doctor thinks happily to himself.

"Don't change" Clara says on the verge of tears. The change is sudden, the doctor's eyes look inquisitively into his companion's eyes. He looks into the tardis screen, "now that's odd." He's look at his tenth face. Clara's eyes look so surprised

"Doctor why have you changed to your 10th body?" The woman asks. The tardis shakes violently.

The tardis lands strax knocks on it's door. The doctor opens it. "Shh potato man." The time lord says Starx looks puzzled. The doctor pushes past him "ah the green snake thing and her wife." Clara leaves the tardis "where's the doctor." Jenny asks before Clara can reply they hear a roar.

"Hello gorgeous." The doctor shouts at the dinosaur . "Doctor come here I've been having trouble sleeping can you help?" The doctor walks up to her and places his hand on her temples then he falls on the floor passed out the doctor and Clara are back at vastra's house. Clara is holding doctor's hand. "Why have you changed back to him?" She mournfuly says.

"Clara" Vastra says making her jump . "You okay?" The green lady smiles. "How do we change him back?" Clara asks.

After a long chat with Vasta which left Clara frustrated she heads back to where the doctor is sleeping. He's not in the bed Clara runs to window and see's him talking to the dinosaur. "Doctor get down come here!" Clara shouts. The dinosaur bursts into flames it's scream deafing Clara, the Doctor jumps and lands on a horse and heads towards the burning dinosaur.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor mournfuly says. Clara and the gang arrive "Doctor come here." Clara asks. "She was scared Clara" then suddenly he jumps into the Thames.

"Why this face?" The Doctor questions. I've never done this before he thinks to himself. There must be a reason.

Back in the Tardis

"How do I look?" The Doctor smiles. He's wearing a pinstripe suit and some white converse trainer's. Clara blushed she always thought that he was one of The Doctor's best looking regenerations. "Amazing." She spurts out his face turning red. "You've redecorated." She says changing the subject before she dies of embassment. "Clara I've lived for over 2000 years I've made many mistakes and it's time I put it right, I'm sorry I sent you back. I couldn't watch you die. Imagine watching someone you." The Doctor chokes. "Someone you what Doctor?" Clara asks.

"We've landed." The Doctor says changing the subject. They leave the Tardis. "Oh lovely Scotland" the Doctor moans. Clara's phone starts ringing

"Hello?"

"Hey Clara it's me" the voice on the phone says.

"Yes it's you." She replies back.

"Clara it's me the doctor."

"What are you doing?" She asks puzzled

"I'm phoning you just before I change, it's a big one Clara."

"I haven't got much longer left Clara."

She holds the phone to her chest fighting back the tears.

"Why do this?" She says letting out a sob.

"Because I know your scared. But the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with is even more scared. He needs you Clara."

"So who is it? Is it the Doctor? The 2000 year old asks.

"Is that the Doctor" his younger self questions.

"Yes." She says.

"He sounds familiar."

"That's because he basically is your tenth regeneration."

"Now that's cool don't know why I'm sand shoes again though." He moans.

Clara laughs.

"Clara look after him please goodbye my impossible girl."

"Well?" The Doctor says annoyed.

"Well what?" Clara replies back.

"He asked you a question, will you help me?" He asks his eyes searching her's

"Well you shouldn't have been listening." She says regretting her words as soon as she said them.

"I didn't need to Clara that was me on the phone. "

"You know how hard it is? I'm not on the phone I'm right here. You look ay me but you don't see me" he says back .

"Please just see me." He begs her. She walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek and then wraps her arms around him. He goes stiff then hugs her back.

"Can we get some tea?" He asks. "Of course we can you got any money?" She smiles at him. "No do you?" He laughs "yes I do" she laughs back. They both start walking down the street hand in hand.


End file.
